Of Frozen Hearts and Fragile Snowflakes
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: After the destruction of a noble castle and the disapperance of the Arendelle sister becomes lost to the sands of time. 200 years later Dr. Elsa Fryst uncovers the remains of the lost princess reopening the case. As she finds clues that may unravel the mystery it puts not only her life in danger but the Army Serargent assigned to protect her well. Contains past and present Elsanna.
1. Prologue and Discovery

_A/N: Okay, so since my other story is doing surprising well, I have decided to see if this works as well. Honestly, I'm scared to death to upload this 'cause even though I do enjoy this story it's a complicated pain in the ass. However, since I finally got past the writer's block of chapter 4 I'll let a wider audience read this._

_A few last things, as the despriction says this story contains both past and present Elsanna. The canon is insect and the modern is not. So in other words you're getting two stories for the price of one, and the chapters do get progressively longer. Errors are all mine, and I'm trying a different title than what is on my AO3 account._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: PrologueDiscovery

Distant howls could be heard from the far-off mountains as it approached closer to the small kingdom of Arendelle. Upon a frozen lake two women stood as snow swirled around them. They both wore different expressions. The elders a composed mask to conceal the overwhelming feelings that stormed inside her. While her younger sisters held reassurance,"-but we have gained so much."

"And destroyed so much more." The harshness of the older woman's tone cut through the air.

Grabbing the elder's hands she pleaded, "We can fix this, Elsa."

Strong cold hands gripped the shaking shoulders of the youthful redheaded girl. Her voice cracking like the ice she controlled. "Please, Anna for once in your life listen to me."

Anna nodded for that was she could do. Her smiled faded finally accepting the cold truth. If she dared to speak more her words would either fail her, or the tears she desired to hold back would fall.

"As your queen, as your sister, and as your . . . as your lover, please run."

"I can't leave you," Anna whispered.

"You must," the queen begged.

Anna wrapped her arm around her sisters neck bringing her closer. She rested her forehead upon hers. "You can stop this, I know you can."

Elsa shoved her way, "This power is stronger than I." With an ever-more shaking hand Elsa reached out caressing Anna's face. "For the sake of our kingdom and," her hand slid down her sisters bare arm stopping over her stomach, "our bloodline. You must do as I say. Whatever is about to happen don't look back, no matter what you hear or see don't come back."

Anna heeded her sisters pleas, but had to go for one last hug. "I l-love y-you E-Elsa," she croaked.

Just those fours words shattered Elsa's heart a thousand time over, and froze her all the way to the crevices of her soul. "You find Kristoff, he'll take you somewhere safe."

Anna sniffled the tears back and began to run away from her sister, her savior, and her one true love. A few feet away she turned regretting her choice, don't come back echoed in her ears. Elsa still stood there, but the white wind began to come closer. She mouthed 'I love you' back to Anna as a lone tear fell from her eye before the queen was engulfed in the white wind.

* * *

><p>200 years later:<p>

Alone in the dark tunnels under a long forgotten castle walked Dr. Elsa Fryst forensic anthropologist otherwise known as the 'Ice Queen' by her former co-workers. The woman preferred the company of the dead rather than the living. She enjoyed the silent moments alone on the hunt for something new to discover. Falling to the whims of the sounds of dripping water, and the smells of fading life she journeyed deeper.

Elsa traveled further until she found herself in a room. Cracking a smile she found herself in the Arendelle family crypt. _Okay, Elsa this is the moment you have waited and worked your entire life for. To finally solve the mystery of what happened to last of the Arendelle bloodline._ Shining her flashlight Elsa began to check the name plates for the one she sought. Coming all the way around she came up empty. Running a hand over her tangled blonde locks she let out a sigh, "I was certain that was she's here. Were my studies worth nothing?"

She shook her head to rid the doubt that dared to cross her mind. Elsa turned seeing a beam of sunlight casting down upon something in the middle in the catacombs. Going up to the object she shone her flashlight upon discovering a statue. Elsa noticed something odd about the statue. It was kneeling upon the floor, her left hand outstretched out as if reaching for something or someone. While her left hand was upon her mouth almost as if she was attempting to hold back some sort of emotion. Elsa bit her lip feeling almost sorry for the animate object. Kneeling down the doctor hesitantly placed her hand interlacing her fingers into the statues'.

Underneath her the ground shook, and a chamber opened up beside her. Shinning her light down the darken space she discovered a set of stairs. Step-by-step she cautiously walked her thoughts were rampant with ideas of what could lie just ahead. Following the dust particle filled light beam, and her intuition she ventured forward dismissing all fear that went through mind. The further down she went the colder the passage grew. Reaching the bottom of her stairs Elsa scanned the area seeing a lone torch, following the line she powder. Pulling out her lighter she lit the torch. The fire blazed lighting up the whole room, and there sat a tomb.

Joy washed over the doctor's face as she approached the tomb. The tips of the fingers danced along the dust covered stone. Blowing it off she touched the snowflakes surrounding the Arendelle crest that sat craved in the middle of the chipping gold paint. Tracing every dust encrusted intricate detail until she came to the end where she found the name plate. Rubbing away the dust, and the cobwebs. Elsa took a quick calming breath seeing it turn to mist before her eyes. The fires glow behind her reflected upon the gold plate illuminating the black letters allowing her to read the etched name. Anna Arendelle whose beauty was one of a kind like a snowflake.


	2. New Beginings and Undesired Company

_A/N: Like it or hate it so far. I know it's completely different and kind of insane_. _Mistakes all mine and as always I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New BeginingsUndesired Company

Anna snickered as she remained hidden behind a bush. She had instigated this little game after picking on her older sister Queen Elsa until the regal woman surrendered. The princess knew deep down that Elsa wanted to spend time with Anna, but alas royal duties came first. However, Elsa made sure to have time in her schedule that allowed the two to have quality time together.

Two months had gone by since the 'Great Thaw' or 'Eternal Winter', whichever the citizens called it. To Anna though she called it finally getting her sister back. The princess was never going to let that door shut ever again. Unless they were in the same room sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

Anna frowned thinking about the new problems they both faced. Elsa came down that mountain with all her fears still mocking her in the dark of night. All her anxieties that trailed behind her every time she lost her resolve for a few seconds. Love may have solved the issue of Elsa's powers. It may have been the thing that saved Anna (after a near death trial and horrific error), but alas love can only do some much when it isn't being used to it's full potential. That had become Anna's new mission instead of finding love to cure her own desperate desire for compassion. Nope, this time she wanted to show her dear sister that she was loved. If not by other countries, her kingdoms, or even the citizens that roamed the streets. Instead, by the one person who hauled her royal ass up a mountain just bring her sister back down

There was something else eating away at Anna's mind, but she was not quite sure what. The feeling was so familiar, yet strange it caused her stomach to flutter every now and again. Anna only ever felt it as she gazed into those light sky blue eyes that held such welcome kindness. Felt the soft touch of gentle her sister's fingers dancing upon her skin like tiny snowflakes in the gentle breeze.

"Anna." The regal tone of her sister called from path, bringing the younger from her thoughts.

Ducking further Anna covered her mouth to suppress the giggled. _Elsa will never find me._

Frost slowly began to move towards the bush where Anna hide. Feeling the sudden cold hit her hand she swiftly pulled it. She glanced down seeing the crystallized blades of grass. Anna let out muffled yelp. _Not, this time Elsa. I shall be victorious this round._

"Come out my little snowflake. You cannot hide forever." Elsa paused knowing where her sister hid, but decided to make her wait a little longer. A sly smirk curved those pale lips as and insidious idea formed.

Anna stole a peak from her hiding place and watched the icy blue cape of her sister's dress disappear around the corner. A mischievous smile danced upon those light pink lips as she concocted a plan. Slowly the princess walked making sure that every step was calculated and precise so not to alert her prey. Then, she noticed the blonde hair behind the fountain. Anna pounced going for the hug. Eyes closed she tightened her grip around the soft curves of her 'sister'. "I got you Elsa," she shouted triumphantly.

"Do you now snowflake?" a soft voice taunted her.

A sudden wave of cold air hit Anna sending shivers all through her body. The spunky strawberry blond jumped back noticing that it was not Elsa, but an ice sculpture made to look like her sister. Anna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "That is so unfair. I thought I had you this time."

The older woman could hardly contain the chuckled that protruded from her throat. The sight of her little sister childish pouting over losing brought back all the cute memories of their childhood, before the incident. "All is fair in love and war, as well as this game of cat and mouse."

Anna's frown curved into that always exuberant smile. "Fine," she winked coyly. "Next, time I'll just play with ice sculpture Elsa here, she won't play tricks on me."

The joy upon Elsa face turned to a sorrow filled frown as her sister's words hit her in a harshly. The Ice Queen knew Anna did not intend for her joyful banter to stab into Elsa's heart like an icy knife, but it did.

Anna noticed the sudden change of temperature in the once warm air. Reaching out Anna grabbed the hands of her sister and with a soft smile offered reassurance. "Hey, I was only joking, Elsa no silly ice sculpture could ever replace you. Now how about some chocolate. I heard that Belgium sent you some as dignitary present!"

Elsa nodded feeling the warmth radiating from the hand that rest upon hers. "Just try not to eat it all this time," Elsa warned teasingly.

Excited Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa and dragged her back towards the castle. As she tried to keep up Elsa noticed how her heart seemed to flutter from the contact. _This is new. __Why do I suddenly feel hot, maybe it's just the weather. Yeah, it must be the weather._

* * *

><p>Dr. Fryst paced outside the museum's examination room. <em>God I hate country protocols. I manage<em>_d__ to find the long lost Arendelle __P__rincess and the government wants to take her away._ _I spent a night in jail for this, and I refuse to let someone take my work from me. _Elsa wrung her hands nervously. She would have prayed to whom would listen if she believed in a god.

"Ms. Fryst," a sniveling voice cut through her inner workings. Duke Weselton a member board who wanted Elsa out of loop on this project entirety. His beady eyes locked on hers, but her focus went to the large nose that took up most of his face.

"That's Doctor Fryst," she corrected harshly.

"Right, since you are American, and this subject is a delicate matter you will be assigned a guard."

Anger flashed in Elsa's eyes. "Princess Anna is not a 'subject' she was once a regal human being and she deserves your utmost respect."

The other board members exchanged smiles. As they walked passed one of them whispered, "No, wonder they call her the Ice Queen."

Elsa shrugged off the harsh words. She had simply accepted the name for what it was. Going for the door she hoped to get a head start on the princess. The door was blocked by a large figure. "Excuse me. I wish to pass," she ordered.

"No," the beast grunted. Elsa looked up locking with his deep set dark blue eyes. His black hair stuck out from underneath his guards hat, and his uniform was practically pleading for help as it ripped from at the seems. His name tag read Marshal.

Elsa though keep her barrings and face down the monster before."I am a visitor and a famous forensic anthropologist. So, I demanded entrance at this second."

"It's three in the . . . morning," the guard growled.

"The night never bothered me anyway," Elsa informed the beast. "Science waits for no one."

"Go home," he ordered.

Rolling her eyes Elsa scoffed, "Fine, but I will be back in the morning, so be prepared."

Getting a cab Elsa arrived at her hotel. Going into the lobby she felt as if someone was following her. Shrugging it off Elsa continued on for her room. Entering the elevator and pressing for the top floor that eerie feeling of paranoia took its hold. Glancing around the only other person within the cabin was a 'man' wearing a trench coat and a hat covered his eyes.

_Sleep is becoming a wonderful idea. I think I am slowly losing my grasp on reality. _

The doors opened allowing the doctor to exit. Walking down the hall towards her room she looked back once more. Nothing to the untrained eye seemed out of place, but she had already been in a situation like this before Elsa knew better. Even with the demon of sleep clouding her mind and fogging her eyes Elsa noticed the leaves of the fake tree sway. Almost as if the wind blew them, but there were no opened windows.

_Just get to your room Fryst where you'll be safe. . . until the dawn. _

Reaching her room Elsa slid the key-card into the slot. The red light turned green and the woman entered. Shutting the door she made damn sure to lock it with the deadbolt. Flicking on the lights Elsa walked past the night stand where a few magazines sat. All scientific in title some about medicine and others about the doctors one true passion anthropology. Picking one up with her face on the cover she dared not open it for she already knew the article by heart. Every interview the same they praised her for her mind, but her frigid personality always stopped her from getting any farther in her career. Tossing the magazine in the trash bin Elsa decided to take the moment to relax.

Sighing she removed her jacket tossing it to the bed. A low grumpy squeak alerted the doctor of the other occupant in the room.

Removing the jacket Elsa was greeted by a sharp tooth yawned from her furry companion. "Sorry Skadi," she whispered.

The large sized white puff ball gave a hearty yawn before looking at her owner with large grass green orbs. A blue collar around the cats neck with a golden tag read the name Skadi. Skadi flicked her ear at the sound of her name. Falling to the bed Elsa placed her left arm over eyes exhausted. On the inside she was indeed overjoyed at her discovery even though her outward expression said otherwise. The doctor had her hands upon the body of long lost princess after years of research. Only to have Princess Anna ripped out from her by the government who wishes to keep their history clouded by a facade of their own creation.

Elsa let out a small groan as four tiny paws began to pad over her stomach. Opening her eyes she met by greed eyes of Skadi who let out another meow wanting attention. Elsa rolled her eyes and scratched behind the persistent little fur-balls ear. "I know 'pay attention to me'."

Relaxing in the comfort of the mattress Elsa wanted nothing more than to allow sleep to take her. She continued to pet Skadi who purred contently. Upon the sandman's doorstep a loud knock protruded the darken haze of Elsa's subconscious. Rolling she grumbled hoping it would go away. The next knocks were louder, and held a strange rhythm to its tune.

Skadi jumped off growling at the lack of attention from her owner. Getting up Elsa cursed groggily, "For fucks sake. Who hell could that be at this unsightly hour?" Elsa opened the door upon the third knock. There stood a person wearing fatigues. "Is there something I-"

She was suddenly cut off as solider shoved the doctor back into the room and locking it. Holding her left wrist she spoke, "Subject Frostbite is secured."

_Americans,_ the doctor sneered. _I should have never abandoned my Norwegian citizenship. _"Can I help you with something?" Elsa snapped fully awake.

The solider in question held a finger to Elsa's lips silencing. She then proceeded to whip out a gun from its holster. Skimming against the wall the solider crept resting a hand upon the closet door she opened it turn holding the gun in the direction of the shadows. "Clear."

The ever-growing confused blond just watched shell shocked at the female who continued onwards towards the bathroom shutting the curtains of the large window as she went. Entering the bathroom Elsa heard the shower curtains shuffle across the bar. The female exited and spoke once again in her wrist. "All clear."

As if waiting for a response the solider pressed a hand to her ear.

"Right, is that all sir. Yes, I will make sure the subject is safe. Roger, over and out." The person took off their hat. Strawberry blond hair tied in a bun. Her free hand loosen the bun, and her hair messily falling to her shoulders. After holstering her gun, she proceeded to remove the earpiece. With a light smile the woman spoke, her voice light as the wind blowing over springs fresh grass. "Well, ma'am everything checks out in this room. You are free resume all actives before I-"

"Came bursting in like a whirlwind waving your gun everywhere, and causing me intense discomfort, along with confusion."

"Sorry Ms. Fryst, I was only-"

"Its doctor to you, Doctor Elsa Marie Fryst," she chastised.

Somehow the cold temperament of the doctor flew past Anna as she offered her hand, "I'm Sergeant Anna Summers at your service, ma'am."

Elsa ignored the friendly gesture grabbing her jacket.

". .. Um where are going?"

"Out," Elsa replied smugly. "Since it would seem sleep has eluded me tonight due to someone's crazy need to have me protected. If you wish to stalk me through town while I get a bite to eat be my guest. I know how to lose a tail quite easily so, be prepared for a chase."

Anna took the doctors words as a challenge. Fixing her hat Anna winked, "Then after you. I'll give you a ten minute head start Elsa.

Elsa groaned with despair, "That is Doctor Elsa to you."

Anna laughed once the doctor was gone from the room. _This is going to be a fun __mission._ Checking her watch Anna counted down until her ten minutes were up. Once the time ticked away the sergeant went on the chase. Closing the door behind her Skadi let out another grumpy meow, before falling back to sleep.


	3. Mistakes Happen and Ice Queen

_A/N: Anyone still here? I'll understand if not. I know this is little confusing and probably more complicated than it should be._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mistakes HappenIce Queen

Elsa sat in yet another royal meeting that dragged on slower than the ticking clock. Her eyes keep wondering outside towards the fresh air. Just beyond her glass window prison her little sister played with the living snowman Olaf. The two carelessly picking flowers. The silly snowman had a stick hand full of bright colors and a little friend upon the petals.

Elsa watched as the bee flew off landing upon his carrot nose. At first Olaf looked at the tiny insect with childlike curiosity. The Queen was able to read his lips. "Hi, little buddy. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A smile clear upon his face as he reached up with his free hand to touch. The bee rose up ready to strike. It's stinger struck the snowman. There was a delayed reaction until he screamed swatting the insect away. Olaf ran around in an attempt to lose his new 'friend'. Hitting a tree where lucky him the bee hive sat. The hive fell right on his snowy little head, and a swarm of bees emerged. Another scream causing him to lose his nose and Olaf ran back towards Anna.

Anna who seemed lost in her own little world fell over at the sudden sound breaking though her concentration. Wide teal eyes saw the bee which had multiplied into dozens. Elsa saw the fear as she saw the bees and the snowman coming right at her. Getting to her feet Anna hiked up her dress and ran with Olaf and the bees hot on her tail.

Icy blue eyes watched interested and somewhat amused by the sight. She didn't even realize the slight smile curving her lips, or that the meeting was paused due to her lack of attention. Anna still being pursued jumped into the pond in the garden. Olaf followed suit his little cloud gliding over the water showing exactly where he was hiding. The bees flew around in a circle before giving up and flying away. Anna rose from the pond drenched head to toe. Her hair once proper in two elegant braids frayed and frazzled covered her face giving her the appearance of a lake monster. Anna's dress was weighed down with water that she could barley walk as it sloshed through the garden leaving a trail where she stepped. Elsa covered her mouth to conceal the laugh, but it far too late. It escaped her lips breaking her regal mask and the light airy tone hit her ears. Elsa had completely forgotten about the meeting as her sopping wet sibling made her way to the back entrance with a still smiling snowman trailing behind her.

"Queen Elsa," a voice called.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, trying to catch he breath.

"Shall we continue this meeting, your highness?"

Blush stained Elsa's cheeks as she came back to reality. "Ah, yes. Where were we again?"

Treasurer Rolland stood, "I propose a break to allow her majesty to regain composer."

With no further argument the rest of the council left, leaving Elsa alone. Cold winter wind began to fill the room as all the nervousness she felt at the start of the meeting came back to the forefront of her mind. She wrung her hands longing for the feel of her gloves. The demonic clutch that kept her imprisoned within her doubt riddled mind.

The room was soon engulfed in the mini storm of anxieties and guilt. _What if they still think of __me as __the queen __who__ nearly killed her people with an unintentional winter? What they only see me a child and the queen they desire. _

"Elsa!" Anna's voice shouted into the icy wind.

Looking around the blonde locked eyes with her sister. Her once wet hair was snow covered sticking up in jagged spikes. Her dripping wet dress was frosted over sticking to itself. "C-can y-y-you t-t-turn of-f-f the f-f-f-reeze," her dear sister asked, through chattering teeth.

"Right, sorry." Waving her hand the snow, and ice melted. The wind died returning the room to normal.

"Is something wrong, Els. This is the fifth time you've frozen a room."

Fifth?" Elsa asked, shocked, surprised, and hurt as she began to wring her hands.

Anna was more amused as she recounted each time. "Well, there was time in the dinning room when that new butler in training spilled your tea. The second time was garden after Sven knocked over your ice sculpture you freaked out freezing the lake. The time in the bathroom when my foot-"

"Enough," she shouted. Icicles spread across the table. "I get it. I've messed up, a lot. I know I have no cont-"

Anna cut the queen off grabbing her hand. "Elsa," she said softly, "you can never mess up. This is a big change . . . for both of us. You never got a chance at freedom apart for running up the fracking North Mountain. That reminds me how did you get up- Sorry, got side tracked. My point is these things will take time. Controlling after years of concealing everything from both your powers and your emotions. So, even if your slip up a few times I'll still love you no matter what happens. 'Cause as I've said dozens of times before, I love you." Picking up her sister hand she placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

Elsa felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the warmth of Anna's lips pressed against her hand. She attempted to pull away, but Anna would not allow it. Keeping a grip on it she continued laying gentle kisses upon every surface. The heat would not subside as it got worse. If Anna kept going with her antics, Elsa would not doubt start steaming from her natural cold body temperature under her collar. "A-Anna please this is highly unnecessary and-"

Pausing her assault Anna grinned. "I'll stop when you stop doubting yourself and have a little faith in love. Plus, they're really soft," Anna winked.

"Anna that is most ridicul-" Anna cut her sister off once more touching her warm lips to he sisters cool skin. Elsa placed her hand covering her mouth to silence her shallow pants. Elsa was not sure if it was her of having human contact or erotic gleam in her mischievous sister's teal eyes.

"Your majesty," one of the dignitaries called.

Both sisters jumped away from each other. "Yes, Chancellor Leon?" Elsa inquired.

"We are ready to continue."

"Right," she nodded. "Anna would like to stay?"

"No, royal meetings are quite the bore. I'll end up snoring before the first order of business is announced," she laughed.

Elsa covered her mouth the hide the unprofessional laugh. "Of course, see you at lunch then, dear sister?"

Anna leaned forward planting a kiss upon Elsa's cold cheek. "Lunch sounds great, but meet me outside under _our_ tree the dining hall gets stuffy," Anna added with a wink.

Before a response could form upon the queens tongue, the girl had already merrily skipped away from the room. Crimson stained the woman's face, as wondered what Anna's meant by their tree. Settling into the chair she looked at the council. Taking the messy pile of paper she tapped them upon the desk to even them. "Now, before we took a short recess we were discussing matters of-" she reread the words. "What is a Royal Ice Master and Delivery?"

The council exchanged uneasy glances. No one had dared to tell the sensitive queen about the position that her sister created to repay the gent that helped her scale the mountain to see her sister, and bring back summer. Chancellor Leon spoke first, "You see my queen, your sister gave the man she is dating the title as a form of repayment for aiding her in her quest."

"Christopher, that guy with the reindeer who steals all our carrots?" Elsa inquired.

"The very same."

After the meeting had concluded, and knowing her schedule was free till later in the afternoon. She made way outside to the big tree in the gardens assuming it was one Anna was referring too. Her mind was a blizzard with thoughts about why Anna chose to hide the redundant position of Royal Ice Master and Delivery.

_Is __that__ why Anna has been so nice to me? She's worried that I won't __approve__ of that hay smelling, carrot stealing, __oaf__ of a man. Yeah, he helped Anna when I could not. __Of course she would not have needed the help if I had told her in the first place about my powers._ Pressing her hand to the tree causing the bark to freeze. _Maybe he is nice guy, I mean we've never spoken t__wo__ words, and Anna does seem to trust him._ As if on cue Anna skipped out, a basket in her hand. She smiled, and waved on the approach. _I'll have to question her about this later._ She waved back. _A__lright Elsa, you can do this._

Anna noticed the icy bark and laughed. "Yep, this is the right tree," she assured. Taking a seat she began to unload the basket. Noting that her sister still had not joined she patted the grass. "Come on, Els it's just grass."

Unfreezing the tree Elsa took a seat, and was handed a sandwich. While Elsa ate in silence Anna would take a bite, chew, swallow, speak, and repeat the process throughout the story. "-Then a giant –chew– swarm of –chew– bees came flying –swallow– towards us." Taking a break from her sandwitch she finished the story, "Olaf and I had no choice but to jump into the pond.

Elsa tried not laugh with food in her mouth, but it was hard not too with Anna retelling her account of the bees with erratic hand motion's included. It was nice spending time eating a peaceful lunch. A light summers breeze blew past and a leave landed upon the ground reminding Elsa the question she wished to ask. "Um, Anna?"

The younger sibling nodded taking large bite of of her third sandwich.

"Why is this our tree?"

Swallowing a bite Anna answered. "Oh, well this the biggest tree here that provides plenty of shades, and-" Anna trailed off feeling a sting in her chest. "It's also the tree that you use to read me when we were younger before-"

"The incident," Elsa finished, throat feeling tight.

"Yeah, but can we forget about and just," Anna reached into the basket pulled a simple leather bound book. "Maybe, do this once more and act like it never happened in the first place."

"Anna you cannot simply forget thirteen years of-" Elsa cringed seeing Anna's pout. Taking the book in her hands the queen leaned against the tree. Opening the cover Elsa could not help, but smile at her sister's choice of reading. "Grimms Fairy tales, I thought this bored you."

Anna took her place beside the queen. "It does, but you always loved reading, and I figured if I should an interest, then we could bond."

"You know you do not have to-" Anna narrowed her eyes, halting Elsa. "Alright then where should I start?"

"Where the marker is."

Shrugging Elsa opened the book as Anna cuddled closer to her elder sister. She felt the queen cringe slightly, but slowly relax. Elsa began the story, "A king and queen once upon a time reigned in a country a great way off, where there were in those days fairies. Now this king and queen had plenty of money, and plenty of fine clothes to wear, and plenty of good things to eat and drink, and a coach to ride out in every day: but though they had been married many years they had no children,-"

Before Elsa could finish the story Anna had fallen asleep on her, drool leaking out of mouth landing upon Elsa's bare shoulder. Most of the time the Queen would be utterly appalled by the notion of having some foreign liquid upon her person. However, she would make an exception for her dear younger sister. For it was sacrifice that saved them both, but Elsa worried with each passing day how long would this bond last. How long before duty, and the possibility of romance tore them apart? Biting her bottom lip she wondered could she really handle being ripped from her dear sister again?

* * *

><p>Pressing the button for the elevator Elsa tapped her foot waiting. She took a sip of her morning coffee before dropping it into the trash. She spent the rest of the night losing her tail, seeing if this Sergeant Summers was worth the doctor's time. Skadi was not happy at the late hours of her return though. She received several angry meows that sounded like curses words. After changing the feline litter, topping off her water, and giving her food. The lazy cat crawled back on the bed ready for another nap. Before leaving her baby, and only friend alone for the day she made sure to keep the TV. on and the do not disturb sign was hanging.<p>

Entering white tile hall cast in a yellow glow she fixed the visitor pass on her jacket she looked around for the large burly guard. With no sight of him Elsa made her way towards the morgue. Usually she would prefer to work in a lab with precious cargo such as her royal highness, but once the news hounds caught wind that the long lost princess was discovered it would spread like wildfire. In the underground it was safer than a lab for the moment.

Going for the door she was stopped by a shorter man dark blue eye, black hair sticking out from underneath his guards hat. He wore the same uniform as the burly guy from last night, but instead of a scowl was an enlightened smile. Elsa knew this time very well and approached with caution. Elsa contained the slight fake grin she produced it was far too early to deal with Mr. Sunshine.

"Morning," he waved with pure enthusiasm. "Visitor pass, please."

Elsa nodded removing the pass from her jacket and handing it to the shorter man. He looked at the name and back at the woman standing before him. His eyes were shocked as they kept darting from pass to the person for a good ten seconds. Handing it back Elsa began to fear the worse she would be exposed. "Have a nice day Doctor Fryst."

The two doors swing in as Elsa ignored the scent of death permeated not only the air, but walls as well. Years of doctors performing autopsy upon the dearly departed, the misunderstood anomalies, and the bluntly murdered. Though this was no time to focus on the past of others. The only one that mattered at the moment was the girl in the casket. Turning on the large overhead light it flickered a few times before lighting up the designs carved into the splintered wood plate atop the lid. From her bag that carried what she needed Elsa pulled out her Ipod and Ihome.

She plugged in her iPod deciding on a playlist she hit play. This became her routine whenever she perform an autopsy. The music of course varies by whom was on the slab. Today was a band that Elsa enjoyed very much Within Temptation. The first songs began and the irony did not pass upon the doctor. "Of course this had to be the first one," she chuckled to herself. The beginning chorus and the guitar set her mind at her. The trumpet sounded and the drums got her ready.

_When leaves have fallen and skies turned to gray_

The latex gloves snapped around her wrist as she put them on. Next was the blue lab coat, and a mask.

_The night keeps on closing in on the day._

She picked up a crowbar and a hammer. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the coffin.

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell._

Wedging the crowbar into a crack Elsa swing hitting it dead on. A cold wind swept over the room.

_You better hide from freezing hell._

Ignoring the warning the doctor continued to carry on with her work. With each whack of the hammer the room grew colder.

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing_

She heard arguing just outside over shadowing her music. Peeking out the window of the door she spotted a familiar with strawberry blonde hair. Elsa slammed the tools upon the table, stripping off her gloves, and paused the music. "Damn, that woman never gives up," she growled.

She went out into the hall where she saw the guard Olaf speaking the infuriating woman from her darkest nightmares. "Look, I'm sorry ma'am as much as your services are respected, I simply cannot allow you entrance without a pass."

"But I'm on a job to protect Doctor Elsa Fryst. You can even ask her yourself." Anna waved at the blonde.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. _At least she got my name right,_ she sighed internally. "She's right Olaf. Sergeant Summers here is my guard."

"Well, I guess if she is with you it should be okay. However, keep an eye on her, and make sure to get her a visitor pass to prevent future issues."

"Right," Elsa mumbled, grabbing Anna's hand. Anna blushed at the contact. Her hands felt cold, but soft. If it were under other circumstances the sergeant would rather be intertwining her fingers and walk alongside the doctor. Not as a child getting ready to be reprimanding by an adult for misbehaving. Dragging Anna into the room Elsa slammed the door shut. "What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted.

Recovering from her flustered state Anna replied, "Guarding you. It's my job remember?"

"I understand that," Elsa rubbed her temples, "What I don't understand why you have to be down here with me. There is only one way in and one way out. A guard is always on patrol, and I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I know all this ma- Elsa, I mean Dr. Fryst. You proved that last night after you lost me in that mall. You sure know how to walk fast. However, you forgot that I know where you're staying at so this little game is over," Anna declared cockily.

Elsa quirked her brow hearing the challenge in the sergeants voice. "You're either confident or just plan stupid to think this game has ended. For it has only begun." The tension in the air was thick as silence reign in the morgue. "Now, if you are done being childish. I have work to conduct. So, sit like a good little guard and keep quite."

Anna took a seat on a stool spinning around on the swivel cushion. She let out a light laugh as the spinning stop only to catch the stern expression of the doctor. Her eyes narrowed with brows knitted together. "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" Anna asked, with a light smile.

Taking a bewildered step back at the compliment. Elsa began toyed with her stray hair. A nervous reaction she acquired as a child. One her father hated and would smack her for ever showing an emotion other than blank rehearsed expressions. Dropping her hand she saw the quirky smirk on the redhead's face. "Flattery will get you nowhere Sergeant Summers," she scolded.

Turning back to the casket Elsa reapplied her gloves, mask, getting ready to finish opening it. "So, who is the stiff anyways?"

Hearing this Elsa's brow twitched. Whipping around she barked, "This 'stiff' as you dare to put it is the long lost Princess of Arendelle. From a kingdom lost to the sands of time or should I say ice."

Anna scratched her head. She had a question, but she didn't want to upset the doctor further. "You're going to figure out why she's dead?"

"Yes, this is what I do. I solve ancient mysterious revolving around murder. Like King Tut or Queen Cleopatra. My field though is more geared towards European royalty like this," she gestured at the casket. "This was more of a side project. I've had an odd fascination with the Arendelle sisters as a child," she blushed, having revealed to much about her personal self.

"How do you presume she died?"

Elsa gaped, "I can never make obscene speculation. My career is based on the science of facts and the use of evidence."

"Jeez, if you had to wager a guess though. I doubt your career would be at stake if you made one tiny little assumption

_This girl __has to __have a background in __interrogation._ Elsa sighed knowing her investigation would be further hindered by the army girl's questions. "Fine, if I had to wager a guess as you put it, I would say the older sibling murdered her with what that I can't say. Why? I can only imagine. Happy?"

"Yes, was that so hard," Anna smiled warmly.

_Wait, you did all that just to make conversation with me?_

"Yeah!" the sergeant replied.

_Shit, I __thought__ that __out-loud.__Dammit__ Elsa, conceal don't feel._ "Since you seem keen on knowing about my work, what about you. What on earth possessed you to join the cause."

That sweet sugary smile faltered as red stained her cheeks. "Um, well, this sort of happened . . ."

"Parents sent you military camps either as a way to sow teenage roots, to get rid you, or cause your too rambunctious," Elsa proposed.

"All of the above actually," her blush deepen. "I was a crazy rebellious unruly teen who needed a good smack on the head and as my dad would say a good kick in the pants. Add that to what the doctors called it ADHD and my parents sought out a way to get rid me for the summers. However, they thought the camps would put me in my place and force me to be a good little girl. In fact, the complete opposite happened and I loved it. Once I turned eighteen I signed up traveling the world seeing new sights meeting new people. I haven't seen the blood drenched sands of a war zone yet, but- Oh god I'm rambling. Sorry, Caption Bjorgman told me that I have nasty habit of that."

"Caption Bjorgman?" Elsa questioned shock filling her voice.

"Yeah, a few months after I joined he came me the nickname Feisty-pants."

"None of your strange habits intrigue me at all. I was just inquiring about this Caption Bjorgman is his first name Kristoff?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"That explains something," Elsa growled, under her breath. "I'm going to kill that man." Elsa's focus went back to the coffin upon the metal table. She had completely forgotten about her research. _Idiot, you open your mouth for a few a seconds to __sustain__ some __jar-head's__ question and you lose all focus on what matte_rs. The strawberries blondes teal eyes were still alight with joy at the prospect of knowing more about the mysterious blonde doctor. "Look, as much as this has been a joy," sarcasm coating her voice. "I really need to get to work. So, can you please guard me outside."

"But-"

"Please, I work alone without distractions. Just me, the deceased, and my music."

Anna frowned the jovial light fading. She pickup her cap placing it on her head, and left through the doors, but not before giving one more sad glance at the doctor.

Elsa suddenly felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach. It was feeling she had not felt since she- "Nope guilt is a weakness as well as dwelling on the past. She'll be fine."

Anna leaned against the wall as she could hear the sound of the music just on the other side. Olaf came over titling his head, he asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"She hates me," Anna sighed.

"Nah, her heart is just frozen and time to thaw. She'll warm up to you.

Anna shook her head. "She's known as the Ice Queen of the Dead. I don't think she knows what warm is."

Olaf slid down the wall to join the girl. "Eventually then?" he offered.

No response.

"Hopefully?" he tried.

Nothing still.

"Maybe?" he finally concluded. "Yeah, maybe works."

Inside the morgue Elsa pushed back the lid of the casket. Slowly light began to pour into the darkness revealing what treasure laid inside. The first beam of pale yellow translucent light caught was a small snowflake charm below the clavicle. The slight reflection blinded Elsa for a brief second. The lid finally off leaning against the casket a small smile graced the doctors face as she gazed upon the skeletal remains of the princess.


	4. Chapter 4

An Act of True of Love Part 1 / The Snowflake Project

* * *

><p>This became the norm for them since the first night after the thaw. The two siblings were exhausted from their days of running up a mountain, being chased by wolves, a giant snow beast, and Hans. After the ice skating in the courtyard, the two nearly passed out in the hall. Gerda the head-maid shooed them to their chambers for it would be undignified if the two royal siblings were caught in the hall sleeping against the clock. As Elsa changed into her nightgown (the ice dress was lovely, but not something she wished to sleep in) a light knock rapped upon her door. She called to the person inviting them in only to discover it was Anna hugging a pillow to her chest. After all the bravery Anna showed during those past few days, she was still scared to death to ask anything of Elsa. "Elsa, can I um . . ." she trailed off her voice becoming a whisper.<p>

"Yes, Anna?" she asked her voice still in a regal tone.

"Can I – ah forget it, never mind. I don't want to push you. I'll just go to bed."

"Anna, just ask the worst thing that can happen is you get the wrong answer," Elsa sighed, "but I can learn to accommodate to whatever you need."

"CanIsleepwithyoutonight?" she asked in one breath.

"Come again, and slower this time."

Taking a long breath Anna tried again, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Her face suddenly flushed. "Not with you – beside you in the same bed of course there might be some cuddling since I get clingy. Gods," she groaned, "I'm such an idiot."

"Sure," Elsa replied nervously, toying with the end of her braid. "I-I don't see why not."

Anna's face fell, "I thought so, then I'll just – Wait, you mean it?"

Elsa nodded.

Overjoyed Anna ran over hugging her sister, she felt her cringed, but felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. _This will take some getting use to_, Elsa chided herself. Pulling away first Anna continued to hold her sister hands. They were glove-less, a little cold, but also soft. It felt unreal so touching someone she hadn't seen for years. "I'm glad to have you back."

"So am I," Elsa replied warmly

Anna yawed, "Can we go to bed today its has been long?"

"Of course." Elsa gestured to the bed allowing her sister to climb in first.

Getting into the warm bed Anna laid facing Elsa. With a sweet smile Anna whispered, "Night Elsa, I love you."

Despite, sleep wanting to take its hold, Anna fought it. She internally feared that when she opened her eyes upon the next morning Elsa would not be there, and everything that happened was just a dream. The clock in the hall chimed one in the morning that was the last thing Anna remembered before the sun shone brightly warming her face. Waking up with a sleep drenched yawn she felt something cold tickle her skin. She looked down to discover Elsa snuggled up against her. Anna couldn't help, but laugh at her sister who disbanded all her fears and worries during the calmness of the night.

She felt Elsa stir Ana was met with still sleep riddled blue eyes and messy blond hair practically resembling the snakes that sat atop of Medusa's hair.

"Morning Anna," she said still groggy.

"Hey Elsa, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, but I seemed to have done it again with the cuddling thing," she answered, her face beginning to turn a shade of red.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It's nice having my own personal iceberg as a sister," she joked.

Her blush deepened as she tried to find purchase other than her sister's warm innocent smile. Her fingers unconsciously felt the fabric of Anna's sleep wear noticing it was different from her usual dress. She instead discovered a black tunic. Her face drained of color wondering how she acquired such a shirt. Catching a whiff of the faded reindeer scent her mind jumped to one conclusion: Kristoff. Then, an even more alarming thought pricked her mind: what if they have done _it_. She heard of woman borrowing a man's shirt after completing the deed. _Has my sister been with a man, giving up her __virtue?__ She is of age and I cannot protect her forever, but was it under the right circumstances and __consensual.__ Or __was it __just another desperate plea for the love she lacked. _She cringed. That_ would be your fault._

Her thoughts were cut off by Anna's voice. "Elsa, you're doing that thing again where you get lost in your head."

"What?" she inquired, shaking her worries away.

"You know make a face and it goes blank." A mischievous smile formed on her red lips. "So what were thinking about?"

_Do I lie or just be honest?_ Scooting away Elsa took a breath answering. "I was just wondering where you got that awful smelling tunic?" _I will have to find out sooner or later. Now is far too soon, but she old enough to make her own choices. _

"Oh, this thing? Kristoff gave it to me."

Elsa winced.

"Honestly, those silky nightgowns are kind of itchy and irate my skin. These are soft and warm." She started to take it off revealing bare freckled peppered skin.

"Anna," Elsa said shocked. "You cannot just take your clothes off like that."

"Aw, come on Elsie, its not like we haven't seen other naked before," she winked.

The queen tried to ignore the sudden heat that blazed over her cheeks and arms. This fact being true, but after all the years of separation something felt strange about seeing her endowed sibling naked. A new feeling ran down Elsa's spine, and settled into her lower abdomen. The sensation of a dark familiar friend she tangled with a few years back. She knew if she was not careful the wonderful naughty thoughts that sent Elsa into a euphoric pleasure would return. Though while Anna was distracted with choosing a new outfit Elsa could not stop her wondering eyes. She found herself staring at the scar over Anna's left breast. A twinge of guilt spread through her as she remembered the icy blast that hit her from her own spiraling emotions and stupid fear. The room dropped a few degrees knowing that Anna's injury was her fault.

Anna turned concern on her face, "Elsa the room suddenly got colder is everything alright?"

"Ye-Yeah. I was just thinking."

Shrugging Anna went back to trying to tie the damn corset she picked out oblivious on how to handle one on her own. "Stupid infernal death trap," she grumbled.

Elsa rolled her eyes and went over the help her struggling sister. "Here allow me to help you," Elsa offered. She wove the strings into their intricate crisscross pattern. Pulling at them to get it tight, but not breathe reducing. She didn't want to relive that experience again. "Is that alright, not too tight?"

"Its fine where it is, thanks."

Finished Elsa stood up, "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Yes, please, can you brush it and braid into twin plats?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip unsure. "I don't think the braids would go-" Pleading puppy eyes and Anna's insidious pout and Elsa changed her tune. "Fine, but when dignitaries come these things are not appropriate."

"I know, but they're practical and quick to do by myself without excessive maids fussing over me."

Talking aside Elsa began brushing the mane to tame the beast it was a struggle with all the knots and tangles in Anna's hair just from a few hours of sleep. "I will never **-**yank– understand how – yank– becomes so messy."

"Ouch, I know the thing has a mind of it's own."

Once the fiery red monster was subdued (Anna thought Elsa would have needed a sword to defeat it) nimble fingers wove the braids. Her small delicate fingers made quick work and soon she finished. Patting her sister's head Anna jumped from the chair. "Alright, I'm sure Kai has breakfast for us. Why don't you head downstairs, and I shall catch up in a short bit."

"Are you sure I can't do anything, Elsa?"

Elsa took the golden brush and started with her own, "No, I can handle myself."

Anna left grumbling about stupid independent older sister, gaining a light chuckle from Elsa. The door closed with a click the blond began to run the soft bristle over through her hair. There were tangles, but nothing like Anna's. She began to muse about what the day was going to bring. She knew Anna would want to see every sight, taste any delectable treats offered, and smell the roses. As much as Elsa wished to take part in most of her lovely sisters antics the queen still had to act as a royal. A daunting question circulated though her mind. Could she be stern with her sister if Anna got out of hand? "Perhaps I should set some ground rules before we go out." She bit her lower lip nervousness drowning her thought.

Finished with her thick single braid placing it over her left shoulder. With a simple wave of her hand the ice dress she loved so much formed hugging her sensual curves and voluptuous chest. She admired her work in the mirror, and decided against the icy cape that trailed behind her. It was nice, but she would rather not risk it caught or stepped on.

Entering the dinning hall she saw Anna already enjoying a meal. "Can I get you something, your majesty."

"Just some tea, please."

The elder butler bowed before making his way the kitchen. "You look nice," Anna complemented.

"Thank you." She felt uneasy and began to wring her hands. Elsa opened her mouth ready to set her rules. "Anna," I know that you only wish to have-"

"Your tea ma'am."

"Yes, thank you, Kai."

Anna shot up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I shall wait for you outside." Rounding the table she placed a quick kiss upon her sister's cheek. "Don't take too ling I have a list of my own to get done."

"Anna wait, there is a matter I wish to discuss-" Her sister had already gone through the door. "Damn," she mumbled. The tea forgotten Elsa hiked up her dress racing outside. Anna bounced on her balls of her heels excitedly waiting for her sister. Slightly out for breath Elsa took a short shallow breath before speaking. Seeing Elsa, the redhead began to head for the street. Elsa grabbed her hand, "B-Before we go I-I want to set some gr-ground rules."

"I know the rules Elsa, hold your hand, look both ways before crossing the road, and don't talk the stranger," she teased.

Elsa couldn't help, but smile. "Yes, there are those, but I want you to think before you speak. I know how hot headed you can get." Anna's smile faltered. Snow began to fall around Elsa afraid that she hurt her sister's feeling. "And I know that you just want to protect me, but please refrain from getting, getting too-"

Feisty. Don't worry I will keep myself in check even if any one dares to mess with my wonderful sister. But can I still hold your hand?"

"Of course, you never have to ask that." Elsa offered her hand the two went in the town.

With both list in hand the formal one of Elsa's to do's, and Anna's list of fun to catch up on. She announced in stern regal tone, "First stop is the bakery. I want to get some of that fancy new bread I've heard about."

Entering the shop the owner called, "Just a second." Upon turning his eyes grew wide seeing who had entered his shop. "Your majesty, your highness," he responded bowing.

Anna unable to contain herself any longer went to one of the shop where some of the desserts sat. Elsa shook her head at the exuberant girl, but went about her business. "Good morning, sir how is business?"

"Fine, your majesty, thank you. It would be better if the wheat I had planted over the spring hadn't been wiped out by a freak snow storm."

Anxiety began to consume Elsa. Keeping her queenly composer she replied, "My sincere apologies, it was an accident I assure you."

"That doesn't make up having no sense of control over your monstrous powers."

Elsa felt her heart clench hearing that word. "Hey, you leave my sister alone," Anna growled, jumping in front of Elsa.

"Anna," Elsa hissed, but the younger did not listen.

"It wasn't her fault, _sir. _You try gaining a grasp of control when you've been locked away inside a castle for thirteen_ years_. Yeah, she might lack certain emotions, but she's your queen, and accidents happen. No one comes in to tell you how to bake your bread, so give her chance to redeem herself."

The baker stunned by Anna's outburst. Speechless he blinked a few times at the still fuming princess.

Elsa felt proud that Anna stood up for her, but also embarrassed. The loving girl displaying a complete act of disregarding to her earlier pleas entirely. "Anna." she beckoned.

The young princess winced hearing her name called in Elsa's frigid queenly tone. That flat emotionless beast that Anna had come to hate over the months. Looking at her older sister with one squinted eye Anna dared to ask, "Yes, dear and lovable sister of mine?"

"Outside now."

Hanging her head Anna started to trudge for the door. Before leaving the bakery, she gave her sister a sad glance with her teal puppy dog eyes, and pout. Though the facial expression did nothing to change the queen's mind for she had her eyes shut tightly. Pointing a stern finger towards the door, Anna hadn't a chance to apologize knowing it would fall upon a deaf ear. "Okay bye," Anna sniffed sadly leaving, and shutting the door behind her.

Outside Anna leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms muttering under her breath. She was irritated that some guy who barely knew anything about them dared to have the gull to damn her sister. Her amazing, caring, powerful, beautiful sister. _Wait, what?_ I mean she looks fantastic in those ice dresses she crafted. How she glows with confidence, strutting down the halls when she thinks no one is watching. The way her long pale legs- Anna shook her head. _It__'s__ not wrong to admire you__r__ sister__'s__ beauty. Right?_

Elsa came out a few minutes later a small bundle in her hands. Anna pushed of the wall and meet her in the road. "Elsa," she began.

Raising a regal hand Elsa cut her off. "I thought I asked you to refrain from such behavior, Anna? And yet, you ignored my simple request causing that man embarrassment and shaming the royal name."

"But Elsa I was only trying to-"

"Defend me," her tone softened, "I know, but please listen to what I am about to say Anna. Anna silently nodded. "Some people are not going to see me as a misunderstood queen who had to give up her innocence, and freedom to protect the one I love. No, they will only see me as the monster who ruined their business. So, I beg of you as your queen and sister to not be such a stubborn mule for the rest of the day."

"I promise to think before acting. I'm sorry Elsa, I just don't want to lose you ever again. You're my sister, and I never want you to feel afraid. Seeing people act mean towards you it's hard . . . to watch, but I'll do my best for you."

"That's all I will ever ask for, my dear sweet sister. Since you're being good now, I would like to offer you a treat."

"A treat!" Anna looked all around her sister for a sign of the promised item.

Unwrapping the bundle Elsa revealed two muffins "They are chocolate muffins. The baker and Chocolatier got together and produced these."

Taking one Anna took a bite relishing the melted chocolate, "These are delicious."

"Indeed they are. Maybe, next time there will be more since the wheat crap won't be destroyed by a freak-"

Elsa was interrupted by the sudden warmth of a hug. Anna nuzzled the crook of her neck smelling the chocolate mixed with fresh snow. "Don't worry it will never happen again you have so much control over the beast, and you have been working so hard. Don't give it what it wants."

Patting her back Elsa whispered, "I know Anna, I know." Anna pulled away first, and Elsa's whimpered from the loss of contact when unnoticed. To distract herself from the uncharacteristic noise she quickly asked, "Where to next?"

The florists!" Anna replied excitedly, grabbing her sister's hand, and pulling her to their next destination.

The rest of the morning played out in the same fashion. Either the citizens would treat Elsa with respect there would treat her as a monster. To Elsa's utmost surprise Anna kept her promise and mouth shut when the latter would point their fingers. On the downside to Anna's light lips Elsa's left hand didn't fare as for Anna showed her anger by squeezing the life out of it.

Afternoon came and the two were by the lake enjoying the summer breeze. Elsa rubbed her hand as Anna took in the sights around them. She was full of excitement running along the sand barefooted, her skirts hiked up. "The sand is so warmth and the sun is just lovely. Have I ever told you how much I love the opened gates?"

Elsa chuckled, "Several time, Snowflake."

Anna took a seat beside the queen basking under the sun's glow. "Well, I love it, but not as much a I love winter."

Crimson shaded Elsa's face, "You still like winter ever after-

"Yeah, nothing will ever stop my love for the snow. The way it falls softly landing upon the ground where it shimmers under the sun's light like diamonds.:"

"I-I never thought of winter like that," Elsa confessed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked almost offended. "You turned the woods into an amazing winter wonderland. Your powers are just as beautiful as you Elsa."

"Anna-"

Her sister shot up grabbing her shoes. "I think it is about time we go. I don't you to melt," she joked.

"Of course," the blond agreed. All the previous words she wished to speak faltered upon her tongue.

Nearing the castle a group of kids raced by before one of them spotted the princess and queen. The little girl froze her mouth a gaped. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," she squealed with delight.

Elsa felt a tug on her dress, and Anna was whisked away by a small group of six girls leading her away from Elsa. Anna tried to protest, but was lost in the chaos of excitement. "Miss. Elsa the Snow Queen." the little girl asked, her voice quite as a mouse.

"Just Elsa will do fine, dear."

"Miss. Elsa, can you do the magic and make pretty snow?"

"Um, I really don't know about that. As much I would love to make snow in the summer it might cause a frenzy."

The girl frowned and began to leave, "Okay bye."

Elsa felt guilt tear her heart. _A few minutes won't hurt_. Waving her hands a small flurry of snow fell around the two. The little girls brown eyes light up with glee. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed dancing around under the flakes. Elsa covered her mouth, the sight reminded her of Anna.

Meanwhile Anna was entertaining her own set of girls. Instead of being sweet they decided to bombard the princess with questions about all that had happened. "Miss. Anna why were the gates closed?"

"How come Elsa has powers and you don't?"

"Miss. Anna, did you die?"

She knew whose fault it was for the overwhelming inquires. _Sometimes that little snowman is more trouble than he is worth, _she laughed to herself. "I'm going to guess, and say that Olaf was vague telling the story?"

The girls nodded vigorously.

"And I supposed you wish to hear what really happened from the person who actually lived through it?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh, that would be wonderful," one replied.

"Where should I begin?"

"The part were you are freezing and needed an act of true love to save you."

"There I was freezing to death I could not longer see my breath for the air I breathed matched the frigid temperature of the frozen fjord. Every step I took felt like ice piercing every part of my body, and heart. I pushed passed the pain desperately seeking out Kristoff hoping his kiss would save my life. The snow stopped suddenly, and there he was in distance our eyes lock in a moment of happy reunion. Then, I heard the sound of sword being drawn in the silence. Elsa laid upon the ice in agony, and Hans was ready to strike her down. In my final moments I felt nothing more, and raced over finally fully understanding what love really was. I jumped in front Elsa as the blade came down shattering, I exhaled my last breath and everything went dark."

Anna finished retelling the story. She took a few shallow breaths to regain her composer. It had never occurred to her the emotional toll it took just to recount the details. She felt a cool hand upon her shoulder giving her a sense of reassurance. Looking up Anna found herself gazing into the calm frosty eyes of sister. She felt instantly relaxed glad everything worked out in the end. "What happened next, Miss. Anna?"

"Well," she rubbed the back of her head. "I remember someone shouting my name and hearing crying." Elsa bite her lips and began to wring her hands. "Then, warmth flooded though out me, I felt my heart beat once more, and there sat Elsa at my feet. I spoke my voice parched, but my words were full of love as I said, "Oh Elsa."

We hugged it was one of the greatest feelings in the worlds. She was just as shocked as I was in fact as I felt her hands on my face and took my mine her own, "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

I uttered, "I love you." After that Elsa realized that she only need love to help her control her powers, and soon

"So, that means Elsa kissed you?" one said dreamily.

"We're sisters," she replied quickly.

"That shouldn't matter," one of them piped, "an act of true love is always committed with a saviors kiss."

Both siblings were speechless. Elsa never thought about it like, and Anna never once took in account of what happened while she was frozen.

"No, I was saved not by a kiss, but by a different act of true love: self-sacrifice. Anna's love for me despite my selfishness and shutting her out for years never tainted how she felt for me, and that was what saved not only her, but the kingdom as well."

"So, a prince didn't have to save you, just each other?"

Yes," Elsa answered. Just one simple answer though led to many more question and the sister groaned internally.

A few hours later the two fell into the bed after the exhausting day. Elsa?" Anna began."

"Yes, Anna."

"I was wonder if you would have?"

"Would I have what?"

"Wouldyouhavekissedme?"

"Again, Anna breath this time,"

"Would you have kissed me if saving you from the sword hadn't worked

"Anna, what you have to understand about that is . . ."

"I want one answer, and please be honest," Anna begged, "I can never be mad at you."

Elsa inhaled deeply, she knew would never get upset not matter the answer, but she really didn't know how answer it. "Honestly I don't know. There was so much happening all at once, and I was felt scared, angry at myself, and guilty that I harmed you. Kissing as an act of true love was probably the last thing on my mind." Finishing of her statement Elsa cringed and searched Anna's face for reassurance.

Anna snuggled up against Elsa and replied, "That's all I wanted to know."

Lying in the darkness Elsa could not sleep. One thing echoed in her restless thoughts as Anna was curled up beside without a care in the world: Would I have?"

* * *

><p>Determination coated Anna's expression as she marched back into the morgue. She had spent the past half an hour coaxing herself to go back in, and talk to the snob of a doctor she vowed to protect. She was an Army Sergeant damn it, and orders were orders. Slamming the double doors causing them to bang against the wall Anna began her 'well' thought out rant. "Now you listen here Dr. Elsa Fryst, I am here to make sure no harm comes to you and if you think-" she faltered locking onto her icy blue eyes of the working woman. She shook her head to rid the fear she developed from gazing into those spheres of frigid hatred Anna tired again, "And if you think that – I won't hesitate to get you coffee than you have another thing coming."<p>

Elsa shrugged, figuring that Anna was going to say that she was quitting like all the rest had. "Sure, get coffee. I'll have my black no cream or sugar." Turning her chair back around the doctor returned to her work.

Anna nodded solemnly and left closing the door behind her. Sliding against it Olaf frowned knowing it didn't work out as the Sergeant had planned. Rising from her doldrums Anna leaped her feet. "She asked for coffee, and by golly I'll get some coffee. She might hate my guts, but doesn't mean I have to play the bad guy. One coffee as black as the doctors heart coming right up."

Elsa lifted the x-ray up allowing the luminescent light to go through as she looked at the bone for a third time not wanting to miss a single detail. After finding a few anomalies during her primarily examine, Elsa knew she needed a closer look. Setting the x-ray down the doctor opened a folder and stared at the blank paper. She knew it was against her agreement not to take notes, but she simply couldn't help herself. That and she was feeling like rebelling against the board for treating her like a piece of trash. Removing the tip of her pen from her bottom lip she touched it to the area of question. A top of the paper she titled her work. The Snowflake Project for the doctor felt calling the princess a subject too degrading. Ink met the paper writing her observation with a rushed excited hand. _Sex has been confirmed as female determined by the size and angle of the sub-pubic bone. Age is somewhere between 20 and 24 since both the head of the femur and hip bone are fused together. Remolding has occurred to the left three true ribs of the girl. Suggesting they were either struck by an object or broken due to accidentally reasons. Further evidence will be needed for a proper diagnostic. I did discover a small puncture wound upon the bottom interior of the left should blade. Cause of death has yet to be confirmed as of now, but gazing upon her I notice nothing __heinous__ or dubious about the fallen snowflake. Of course more evidence is required before I make my final observation._

Elsa once again placed the tip of her pen upon her bottom lip a habit she formed when she went deep into thought. She pondered for a moment what could have happened. Now that she had some clear evidence she allowed herself some leeway to imagine how the princess gained her injuries. An odd giddy smile graced her lips just thinking of all the possible outcomes. Elsa hadn't felt like this since she was a little girl and stumbled upon a book written about the Arendelle sisters. She feel in love with the beauty of the queen's powers, and the quirky adorable younger sister. Sometimes when she felt scared or alone the young Elsa would imagine herself playing a field of flowers with the princess or having playing in the snow with the Snow Queen.

Over the years her childhood fantasies gave way to logic she found herself drifting away from the magical kingdom making room for facts and science. It wasn't until she was packing for a trip to Egypt when the book fell on her head. Tracing a finger over the faded cover Elsa felt a rush of sweet memories of more innocent times. Upon opening the book she become immersed she missed her flight. Even though secretly she wanted nothing to do with the sand of that country. During her journey through the summer fields, and snowy mountain hike Elsa's logical side began to ponder leading her on her own journey to discover what happened to the girls. Pain staking hours of research fueled by more coffee than the normal should ingest. Breaking red tap, exchanging favors, and long nights the doctor find herself gazing upon the ruins of what was once proud castle in shambles.

For months she kept her actions a secret as she dug though the rubble searching for any sign of the queen or princess. It wasn't an easy task 'cause the castle was nothing more than fallen walls and hope. She all but given up ready to call for a real team to clean up her mess and possibility to find what she could not. Giving herself one more day Elsa dug finding an underground passage. With new-found vigor the doctor had a feeling she finally found the crypt. After finding the lost princess, Elsa searched the area once more for any sign of the queen, but she found none.

During her nights she stayed in the village she asked around. Some told her stories of the past that had been passed down through the generations. She learned the princess vanished without a trace a few months after both her wedding and learning she was baring child. A large snow storm came down from the North Mountain, but it didn't touch the town. Instead, it destroyed the castle. The man to Elsa's disgust said the storm was like the magic the queen wielded. She merely rolled her eyes allowing the man to have his petty beliefs. She never once believed in faith or magic being a woman of facts, science, and logic.

Finding the crypt became the happiest day of her life, but finding Princess Anna made it all the better. After her life and possible history altering discovering, Elsa faced a new problem: getting the body back to her lab in America. She called in a favor to man she trusted hoping he would help her smuggle the casket. That planned failed, as she found herself face-to-face with cops from the town near by. They accused her of being a grave robber, arrested her, and confiscated her findings. Devastated Elsa paced her jail cell until she was surprising released, but for a price. The doctor would be allowed to examine the princess under the condition that she gave someone else the credit. Being stubborn Elsa refused at first declaring her rights. The man who held her freedom in his dastardly fingers though pointed out that she denounced her Norwegian citizenship four years ago. Finding herself stuck in a rock and a hard place Elsa surrendered, but not with an ulterior motive in the back of her mind. Her plan would have been a success if had not been for an over baring friend sending a hyper cute little redhead to watch over her.

_Wait, did I call her cute. Ugh, it's been far too long since I've entertained the thought of intimacy with another person. Besides it would be a fate worse than death to get involve with someone like her. _

"Is that the lost princess?" A voice asked causing the doctor to jump.

She relaxed seeing it only to be Sergeant Summers. "Yes, this is the skeleton of the lost Princess Anna of Arendelle." Unknown to the doctor Anna turned white. "However, from this point on I'll be calling her The Snowflake Project. That way I can study, and examine her without revealing to the outside world what I am up to. Being a renowned Forensic Anthropologist can be a pain."

Anna was less focused on the woman's words, and more on the body in the casket. "Um, are there any records of what she looked like?"

"Actually no, the royal family was surprising secretive about their daughters. It wasn't until many years later when the queen came of age was a decent portrait of two painted. I think it is in the museum."

"What about the queen?"

"Little to nothing is known about the queen. From what historians have gathered she was a well reversed woman who the kingdom loved. It is said though that she loved her sister very much and was willing to sacrifice not only her throne, but her life as well."

"It must have been a shame when they disappeared leaving the kingdom they cared about so much to nearly die."

"I couldn't agree more that is what I'm hoping to discover with the remains of the princess."

Anna tried to hide smile as she drank her ice coffee. _She actually agreed with me._

"Oh, and I must say this actually quite delectable. I've never tasted iced coffee before."

If the Sergeant wasn't already glowing with glee, she would have flown over the moon. "The language barrier made it difficult to order just a plain coffee like you asked. This one guy managed to help me, but by then it was too late." Anna rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I thought you would get made that messed up your order."

Taking another sip of the drink she winced knowing she induced fear into someone who was there to help. It was her intention to cause anyone who crossed her gale to go weak in the knees with, but gazing into those teal orbs she felt awkwardly guilty this time. "No, it's fine. I understand that being in this foreign country to protect someone who is such an Ice Queen is not your fault."

Anna felt a moment coming on and as much as she wanted to voice a reply she kept it inside not wanting to kill it.

Olaf came in seeing the two women getting along . . . sort off. He dreaded the words he was able to say, but being a part of his job knew it must be done. "Excuse me Dr. Fryst."

There was something about his voice that Elsa didn't like. "Yes?"

Olaf frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave for the remainder of the day."

"What?" she snapped.

Olaf began tapping his fingers together, "I just got a message from the board. They want you vacate the premises until tomorrow."

The room took a deathly chill, irritation clear on the doctor's expression. "Why those cowardly rats," she hissed under breath. Anna took a few steps away from the blond scared of what she might do. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, grabbed the folder, her backpack, and said with mock sweet voice, "I see, then if the board wishes to seize my work let them. In fact, I am done today. Come on Anna lets get out of here."

Leaving the morgue Anna stopped seeing the depressed Olaf. Placing a hand on his shoulder she said with a reassuring smile, "It's okay, I know you're just doing your job, and I figure Elsa knows that as well."

"That's Dr. Fryst to you," Elsa sneered. "And we don't have all day Sergeant Summers."

Entering the elevator Anna pressed the button for the ground floor. Glancing over she found the doctor with her nose in a folder. "What's are doing next Dr. Fryst?" she asked eagerly.

Sighing Elsa closed the folder stuffing it into her bag. "First we need to go to my room, so I can feed my cat. Then we'll go to the library to conduct further research of the Arendelle sisters."

"Sounds fun," Anna replied.

Elsa turned facing the Sergeant. Biting her lips she took in the fatigues she wore. Knowing it was a symbol of her countries honor Elsa was scared to ask. Taking a breather is asked, " Sergeant Summers, I know you and I are not the best of friends or even on the same level of intelligence, but as your colleague I ask a simple favor. Can you change out of fatigues into civilian garb while we are out in the public eye. I wish only discretion and being both in the army and American is a give away. Mind you I respect you for taking time and if I'm hitting a nerve-"

"No, I understand," Anna waved cutting Elsa off. "Can I at least keep my dog tags on?"

"Yes, of course."

The doors opened and the two little did they know as they exited a dark shadowy figure was trailing them. Elsa hailed a cab to take them to her hotel. She thought about ditch the strawberry blond for fun, but in the end decided not to today.

Elsa opened the door to her room having opted for a smaller than a large and conspicuous suite. Anna looked upon the bed seeing a large fluffy white beast laying there stretched from paw to paw. "Afternoon Skadi," she greeted the monster. The white cat got up, and stretched out yawning revealing large teeth. It nudged Elsa's hand with it's pink nose, and let a grumpy meow. "I missed you too, pretty girl," she cooed scratching behind the cat's ear. Skadi began to purr enjoying the affection her owner gave her. "I suppose your hungry."

Skadi let out another meow.

Elsa nearly forgotten about her worries as she stroked her companion's soft fur listening her purr. Opening a can of Friskes the only food her spoiled rotten kitten loved she had forgotten about Anna who stood along the wall.

Leaning against the door frame Anna saw the flicker of joy in those cold harsh eyes. _The Snowflake Project, _she mused. _It works for both of them since Elsa is just one. Cold to the touch, but with a little warmth they melt in your hand. That's all Dr. Fryst needs someone to warm her heart._

Leaving the hotel the pair made went to hail another cab. _I should really rent a car, _Elsa thought.

Anna noticed a familiar face coming out of a store. Tugging on Elsa's sleeve like an excited child until she realized what and who she was dealing with. "Sorry, she whispered. Pointing over she informed the doctor the reason behind her obscene action'. "That's the guy who helped me the coffee earlier. I'm going to go say thank you and maybe get another coffee."

"Sure, by all means. Get me one of those ice coffee's as well.

Watching her practically skip off towards the stranger. Elsa noticed the man has auburn hair and . . . sideburns. A name was at the tip of her tongue. It felt acidic and brought bile to the back of her throat.

_Hans?_ She gave the man a once over before coming to conclusion. It was indeed the man in question. _Dr. Hans Sutherland, _she growled. She strode over fury in every step before coming to a halt in front of the pair. Anna was laughing at the man. "Anna," she barked. The Army Sergeant glanced over seeing the rage in her frosty blue. "Because I slightly respect I ask you to get away from that man, now."

Confused, but Anna obligated stepping away from the man. Arriving green eyes meet blue. A small demonic half smile crossed the man's lips. "Dr. Elsa Fryst," he greeted smugly.

"I thought I saw your ugly sideburns from across the way, Dr. Sutherland," she sneered.

Anna backed away sipping her coffee feeling the deathly tension in the air.

* * *

><p>AN: A few things, first off I'm not a forensic anthropologist she if I happen to got the medical terms for examining bones you're free to correct me. Despite putting way too much time into researching said things I found very little to show for it. Also, thank you to the people who decided to follow, fav, and surprising review this insane thing. I honestly figured no one would like this. Mistakes' all mine, enjoy.


End file.
